


Shorts and Thigh Highs

by IWP_chan



Series: Disaster Bi Kairi [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Because I can, F/F, F/M, Gen, kairi is a disaster bi, thats it. thats the fic., three guesses which character wears shorts and thigh highs, very slight soriku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: A casual conversation between Riku and Kairi before heading to the Islands with Sora before the final battle.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Disaster Bi Kairi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715737
Kudos: 19





	Shorts and Thigh Highs

Summary: A casual conversation between Riku and Kairi before heading to the Islands with Sora before the final battle.

_Note: It just popped into my head. It had to be done._

**Warnings: Disaster Bisexual Kairi, Kairi Thirsty, Riku The Longsuffering Friend, Slight SoRiku Because I Can.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own KH.

.

Before the group of Keyblade Wielders-slash-Guardians of Light dispersed to head out to wherever they wished to spend the last day before the final battle tomorrow, Riku noticed Kairi walk out of Master Yen Sid’s study in a daze. A cursory inspection of Sora and Lea showed the former busy squabbling with Donald and Goofy, while the latter shrugged at Riku.

If neither of them was going to check on her, then Riku might as well do it himself, make sure Kairi wasn’t bothered by what might happen the next day.

He left the study and descended the stairs, catching sight of Kairi before she stopped at the corridor leading to the bedrooms’ wing. He inwardly thanked his lucky stars he followed her so soon, or else he might have had to search the entire Tower for her.

When he reached the corridor, he saw Kairi had stopped instead of continuing towards her bedroom, standing still in the silence, not even giving any indication that she heard him.

“Kairi?” He called out, but she didn’t respond. It must have been _bad_ if she was zoning out this hard. “Kairi.” He placed a hand on her shoulder to shake her into awareness.

Before he could, however, she flinched away from him and slammed her back into the nearest wall in her attempt to get away from him, gaze panicked.

He couldn’t stop the pang of hurt at the thought of her finding him scary enough she’d react in this way.

Her panicked eyes settled on him and her body went limp against the wall, “Oh, Riku, it’s just you.” She sighed and raked her hand through her hair.

Earlier hurt soothed, Riku tilted his head inquisitively, “Kairi, what’s wrong?”

Kairi stared at him blankly before she let out a blatantly fake giggle and waved her hand dismissively, “Nothing is wrong, what would give you that idea?”

“You seemed out of it when you left Master Yen Sid’s study,” Riku said, “Is it about the battle?”

Kairi dropped the fake cheer and sighed again, “No. I wish it was.”

“Then, what’s wrong, do you need help?”

Kairi scrutinized him before sighing for the third time, “So.”

“So...?”

“Aqua’s hot.”

Riku stared at her blankly, “Um. What?”

“I said, Aqua’s hot.”

“I don’t… get it?”

Kairi rubbed a hand down her face, “Shorts and thigh highs, Riku, among other things. But also, _shorts and thigh highs_.”

“Uh…”

“Let me put it this way, imagine Sora in Aqua’s shorts and thigh highs.”

Riku’s brain short-circuited.

He snapped back into awareness to swat Kairi’s fingers away from the spot she just pinched, “Hey!”

“Glad to see you back with us. I’ve been calling your name for a whole minute. Also, you’re drooling.”

Riku hastily wiped at this mouth and chin, gloves coming back wet with saliva, much to his distress. He really was drooling.

Kairi grinned smugly, “Good to see you understand my predicament.”

Riku cleared his throat and attempted to regain his composure. Kairi’s eyes grew distant as she continued speaking, “Aqua’s hot, and Ven is cute. It wasn’t what I expected when I heard about them. I bet Terra is a hot piece of ass, too.”

“ _Kairi!_ ” Riku hissed, scandalized.

“What? I’m just _saying_ -”

.

.

.

_Extra_

.

Riku watched in horror as Kairi stood frozen in front of the possessed Terra, who advanced upon her with a wicked grin, cruel golden eyes, and a raised Keyblade.

Why wasn’t she _moving_ -

_‘I bet Terra is a hot piece of ass, too.’_

He snapped.

“ _Kairi you disaster bisexual, move!_ ”

She turned to him, angry and horrified, “ _Riku, how fucking dare you-_ ”

.

End

You’ll have to pry disaster bi Kairi from my cold, dead hands.

“Why did Lea not go with Riku” He _knows_.


End file.
